


Hypothermia

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hypothermia, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2018, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: Aramis is over zealous, Porthos is not pleased.





	Hypothermia

**Author's Note:**

> My 11th Whumptober piece, enjoy!

They had to take care of each other. Look after each other like brothers, or like lovers would do. After long days of fighting, of riding through the woods of provincial France. There were always small cuts to bandage, sore muscles to soothe.

That night, Aramis was coming back from a long solitary ride, the heavens drenching the world under a constant deluge for the past few days. To say Aramis was wet from the rain when he dismounted would have been an understatement. His boots were leaving muddy traces everywhere he went, from taking care of his horse to giving a quick report to Treville, from scrubbing his armour to locking himself up to write a full official report. Porthos observed him all evening, slightly worried. Aramis had eaten nothing since he had arrived. The cold winter wind blew outside their lodgings, and Porthos noticed more than once the bluish tinge on Aramis’s lips.

Hours later, Porthos was bored of his red wine and of the warm flames of the fireplace. He knocked on Aramis’s door, but no answer came.

Porthos counted one minute, then tried the doorknob, surprised to find no resistance. He tiptoed into Aramis’s private space, finding his dear idiot hunched over his desk, writing, the only light being a candle. His body was shaking like a leaf under the storm. Porthos got closer.

“Mis? Is everything all right?”

Aramis turned around, his lips purple, his hand trembling around his quill.

“Yes… yes dear. I just… have to finish this. It’s important. The Cardinal must have it by tomorrow morning.”

Not even listening to him, Porthos touched Aramis’s shoulders and arms. The leather was still wet from the rain, death-cold.

“You fool. You think you will write a better report by freezing yourself to the grave?” Porthos had not wished for his voice to come out this angry. Aramis took a step back, looking shocked.

Porthos looked around, finding a thick fur blanket thrown on Aramis’s bed.

“Take these off,” ordered Porthos, softening his voice, tugging at Aramis’s garb. Aramis nodded, his exhaustion and the cold catching up to him at last. He let Porthos free him of the clingy cold leather and wrap him in the blanket, before taking him by the hand and sitting him in front of the fireplace. Porthos served them two glasses of wine and sat next to Aramis.

With the heat of the fire, the alcohol he was sipping, Aramis’s skin looked healthier already. Porthos downed his glass and shifted closer to Aramis.

“Thanks,” whispered sleepily the latter.

“Sleep you idiot,” answered Porthos, his head resting on Aramis’s drying hair. “You’d better not get sick.”

They both fell asleep, the fire and Porthos’s body warmth keeping the cold at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I so wish i would write more about them, I love them so much! As always, feel free to drop a kudo or comment, I always love them.


End file.
